Chris Colfer
Christopher "Chris" Paul Colfer, nacido el 27 de mayo de 1990', es un actor y autor de Estados Unido. Es más conocido por interpretar el papel de Kurt Hummel en ''Glee'', por lo que ganó un Globo de Oro en 2011 por Mejor Actuación de un Actor en un Rol Secundario de una Serie de Televisión. Colfer es el autor de Struck by Lightning y la serie de libros The Land of Stories ''("La Tierra de las historias"). Es una de las "100 personas más influyentes del mundo" de la revista Time, en 2011. Vida personal Chris Colfer nació en Clovis, California. Cuando era estudiante en Clovis East High School, Colfer formó parte del programa de Debate y Discurso donde ganó "muchos títulos de debate y discurso", ganó el 9no lugar en una competencia estatal de interpretación dramática, formó parte del club de Drama, el FFA, "fue presidente del Club de Escritura, editor de la revista de literatura escolar, y capitán de ''Destination Imagination." En su último año de la secundaria, él escribió, protagonizó y dirigió una parodia de Sweeny Todd llamada "Shirley Todd", en la cual todos los roles estaban cambiados de género. Una de sus experiencias en la escuela fue luego transformada a una experiencia de su personaje en Glee, cuando sus profesores de la secundaria le negaron cantar Defying Gravity, del musical Wicked, porque tradicionalmente la cantaba una mujer. Su abuela luego lo dejó cantarla en su iglesia. Colfer es abiertamente gay y compartió en Access Hollywood que sus padres lo aceptaban, pero fue frecuentemente molestado en la escuela. Él originalmente audicionó para el rol de Artie con la canción "Mr. Cellophane", pero eligieron a Kevin McHale para el rol. Sin embargo, los directores del casting estaban tan impresionados con Chris Colfer que escribieron el personaje de Kurt Hummel para él. Y su personaje se volvió uno de los favoritos. La hermana de Colfer, Hannah, sufre de epilepsia severa. Colfer comentó que cuando era más chico, usaba la actuación como un método para escapar del estrés que le causaba tener un familiar con discapacidad. En abril de 2011, la revista Time eligió a Colfer como una de las "100 personas más influyentes", diciendo que es un actor fantástico con muchos fans. Colfer apareció en el show británico Friday Night with Jonathan Ross en el 18 de junio de 2010, junto con otros actores de Glee, Amber Riley y Matthew Morrison. Allí demostró tener gran habilidad con las espadas sai, revelando que compró un par en eBay y que practica cuando no están grabando. Carrera Cuando era más joven, protagonizó una versión de La novicia rebelde como el personaje "Kurt". Cuando tenía dieciocho años, Colfer protagonizó a Russel Fish en Russel Fish: el incidente de salchicha y huevos, ''una película corta donde un raro adolescente debe pasar un test presidencial de salud física o reprobaría su clase de gimnasia y no entraría a Harvard. Su primer rol en televisión fue en 2009 cuando fue contratado para actuar de Kurt Hummel en ''Glee, un personaje gay a quien molestaba el equipo de fútbol. Originalmente audicionó para el rol de Artie Abrams, pero no obtuvo el papel. Sin embargo, Ryan Murphy quedó tan impresionado con él que escribió el papel de Kurt solo para él, eliminando el personaje de Rajeesh. Colfer dijo que Kurt Hummel "es una persona muy segura, con actitud de 'Soy mejor que ti', pero en el fondo está solo ansioso y asustado como el resto. En episodios más adelante, sufre una crisis de identidad, finalmente aceptando quién es él. (...) Es un chico duro en ropa de diseñador." Su personaje también es gay, lo que trae muchos conflictos en el show. Colfer tiene un amplio rango de voz, como se ve en el episodio Wheels. Chris Colfer apareció en los MTV VMAs de 2010. Ganó en Globo de Oro por Mejor Actuación de un Actor en un Rol Secundario de una Serie de Televisión por su trabajo en Glee al año siguiente. Chris apareció en muchas listas y estadísticas, como lo nombrado anteriormente de la revista Time. También es autor de The Land of Stories - The Wishing Spell, Autor más vendido según New York Times. Colfer protagoniza en la comedia Struck by Lightning. ''Él escribió el libreto, la produjo y tiene el rol principal. Dijo haber estado escribiendo el guión desde la secundaria. La premier en Tribeca Film Festival fue el 21 de abril de 2012, siendo muy alabada. El DVD salió el 19 de diciembre del mismo año, y oficialmente apareció en los teatro el 11 de enero de 2013. También escribió un libro basado en la película llamado ''Struck by Lightnin: The Carson Phillips Journal. Chris Colfer apareció en un evento de caridad de "8", una obra sobre la igualdad del matrimonio de igual género, el 3 de marzo de 2012. Actuó de Ryan Kendall, un joven a quien mandan a terapia cuando era adolescente por ser gay. Colfer ganó el Teen Choice Awards en 2010 por Male TV Scene Stealer, y lo nominar por lo mismo en 2011 además de Ícono de la Alfombra Roja. En los TCAs de 2012, ganó Elección de Actor de TV en una comedia, además de ser nominado a Ícono de la Moda. Para el año 2013, Colfer no asistió a los TCAs, pero fue nominado para Elección de Actor de TV en una Comedia nuevamente. En 2013, ganó el premio a Actor Preferido de Comedia de TV en los People's Choice Awards, justo después de que Lea Michelle ganara el mismo premio de actriz. Y en 2014, ganó el mismo premio. El 3 de julio de 2014, Chris Colfer escribió en Twitter que lo habían echado del programa. Unos minutos después se revelo que era falso. Imagenes 017~215.jpg 250px-1-chris.jpg|Chris Colfer Chris Colfer GLEE.jpg KurtS2.jpg chris-colfer-kurt.jpg April and Kurt.jpg|Kurt Hummel al ser manipulado por Aphril Rhodes para tomar alcohol Finnkurt.jpg|Kurt Hummel (Chris Colfer) para su audicion en el equipo de futbol , enb el que resulto ser un gran pateador Glee Kurt by Snaznaz.png Kurt-in-Lady-Gaga-outfit.jpg|Kurt vestido de Lady GaGa Kurt Laryngitis.jpg|kURT EN EL EPISODIO Laryngitis Kurt a house is not a home.jpg Kurtdumpster.jpg|Kurt en el primer episodio "Pilot" . Siendo arrogado a la basura por finn,puck y otros Kurtfinn.jpg|Kurt consolando a Finn Kurtrachelgravity.JPG|Kurt Hummel y Rachel Berry cantando Defying Gravity Normal PDVD 0002440.jpg Photoshoot-glee-13907148-167-208.jpg SingleLadiesKurtBritTina.png chris-colfer.jpg CasaKurt.jpg 1233424454_3343434243_4334322356_67679285734_16557263_n.jpg|chris en la tercera temporada Jjajaa.jpg Finn y kurt.jpg Kkurt y finn.jpg Kurt y finn.jpg Noo tokes.jpg 470px-52qt.jpg Kurt Britt.png Place 1x16 house hummel room kurt.jpg Place 2x04 house hummel living room.jpg SingleLadiesKurtBritTina.png 1233424454 3343434243 4334322356 67679285734 16557263 n.jpg 250px-1-chris.jpg April and Kurt.jpg CasaKurt.jpg Chris-colfer-kurt.jpg Chris-colfer.jpg Chris Colfer 2011 Shankbone 3.jpg Chris Colfer GLEE.jpg Finnkurt.jpg Glee Kurt by Snaznaz.png Jjajaa.jpg Kurt-in-Lady-Gaga-outfit.jpg KurtS2.jpg Kurt Laryngitis.jpg Kurt a house is not a home.jpg Kurtdumpster.jpg Kurtfinn.jpg Kurtrachelgravity.JPG Normal PDVD 0002440.jpg Photoshoot-glee-13907148-167-208.jpg Klaine 2x10 baby it's cold outside looks sits.jpg Klaine 2x10 baby it's cold outside looks smile.jpg Klaine 2x11 bills bills bills smile.jpg Klaine 2x12 gap outside.jpg Klaine 2x12 gap support.jpg Klaine 2x12 i'm in love.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean i'm in love with you.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean not it all.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean puppies.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean puppies cute.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean st valentine.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean when harry met sally.jpg Klaine 2x12 notebook.jpg Klaine 2x12 when i get you alone kurt face 01.jpg Klaine 2x12 when i get you alone kurt face 02.jpg Klaine 2x16 pavarotti funeral.jpg Klaine 2x16 pavarotti funeral kurt.jpg Klaine 2x16 regionals backstage.jpg Klaine 2x16 regionals backstage looks.jpg Klaine 2x17 auditorium ain't no way.jpg Klaine 2x17 auditorium follow rivers.jpg Klaine 2x17 auditorium turning tables.jpg Klaine 2x17 calm down.jpg Klaine 2x17 looks.jpg Klaine 2x20 breadstix.jpg Klaine 2x20 dancing queen.jpg Klaine 2x20 dancing queen dance blaine may.jpg Klaine 2x20 jar of hearts.jpg Klaine 2x20 prom photo.jpg Klaine 3x01 hug.jpg Klaine 3x01 it's not unusual dance.jpg Klaine 3x01 the lima bean.jpg Klaine 3x01 the lima bean hands.jpg Klaine 3x01 the lima bean look blaine.jpg 64808_313438368709873_130080290379016_793235_1324607868_n.jpg 574483_344026108984432_130080290379016_867703_1392827228_n.jpg 561888_344025912317785_130080290379016_867698_510377065_n.jpg 561888 344025912317785 130080290379016 867698 510377065 n.jpg 529338 344025958984447 130080290379016 867699 851946288 n.jpg 430425 313438465376530 130080290379016 793237 1110852488 n.jpg 426842 313438422043201 130080290379016 793236 981810224 n.jpg 426452 313438548709855 130080290379016 793238 75966225 n.jpg 398317 344025845651125 130080290379016 867696 563082687 n.jpg 380370 344025988984444 130080290379016 867700 643728860 n.jpg 292514 344026015651108 130080290379016 867701 646297382 n.jpg 217184 167259696661075 130080290379016 357050 5294653 n.jpg 125.jpg 554654 387355581311193 180301848683235 1086273 1849758972 n.jpg INRBIO-DWS.jpg Klaine 2x10 baby it's cold outside looks sits.jpg Klaine 2x10 baby it's cold outside looks smile.jpg Klaine 2x11 bills bills bills smile.jpg Klaine 2x12 gap outside.jpg Klaine 2x12 gap support.jpg Klaine 2x12 i'm in love.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean i'm in love with you.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean not it all.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean puppies.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean puppies cute.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean st valentine.jpg Finn y kurt.jpg Kkurt y finn.jpg Kurt y finn.jpg Noo tokes.jpg 470px-52qt.jpg Kurt Britt.png Place 1x16 house hummel room kurt.jpg Place 2x04 house hummel living room.jpg SingleLadiesKurtBritTina.png 1233424454 3343434243 4334322356 67679285734 16557263 n.jpg 217184 167259696661075 130080290379016 357050 5294653 n.jpg 250px-1-chris.jpg 292514 344026015651108 130080290379016 867701 646297382 n.jpg 380370 344025988984444 130080290379016 867700 643728860 n.jpg 398317 344025845651125 130080290379016 867696 563082687 n.jpg 426452 313438548709855 130080290379016 793238 75966225 n.jpg 426842 313438422043201 130080290379016 793236 981810224 n.jpg 430425 313438465376530 130080290379016 793237 1110852488 n.jpg 470px-52qt.jpg 529338 344025958984447 130080290379016 867699 851946288 n.jpg 561888 344025912317785 130080290379016 867698 510377065 n.jpg 574483 344026108984432 130080290379016 867703 1392827228 n.jpg 64808 313438368709873 130080290379016 793235 1324607868 n.jpg April and Kurt.jpg CasaKurt.jpg Chris-colfer-kurt.jpg Chris-colfer.jpg Chris Colfer 2011 Shankbone 3.jpg Chris Colfer GLEE.jpg Finn y kurt.jpg Finnkurt.jpg Glee Kurt by Snaznaz.png Jjajaa.jpg Kkurt y finn.jpg Klaine 2x10 baby it's cold outside looks sits.jpg Klaine 2x10 baby it's cold outside looks smile.jpg Klaine 2x11 bills bills bills smile.jpg Klaine 2x12 gap outside.jpg Klaine 2x12 gap support.jpg Klaine 2x12 i'm in love.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean i'm in love with you.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean not it all.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean puppies.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean puppies cute.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean st valentine.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean when harry met sally.jpg Klaine 2x12 notebook.jpg Klaine 2x12 when i get you alone kurt face 01.jpg Klaine 2x12 when i get you alone kurt face 02.jpg Klaine 2x16 pavarotti funeral.jpg Klaine 2x16 pavarotti funeral kurt.jpg Klaine 2x16 regionals backstage.jpg Klaine 2x16 regionals backstage looks.jpg Klaine 2x17 auditorium ain't no way.jpg Klaine 2x17 auditorium follow rivers.jpg Klaine 2x17 auditorium turning tables.jpg Klaine 2x17 calm down.jpg Klaine 2x17 looks.jpg Klaine 2x20 breadstix.jpg tumblr_m37hnfRipV1qdbltwo1_500.png tumblr_m5g4giDKBu1qir5mvo1_500.png tumblr_m3ikdlkRDl1qejqwno2_r2_250.gif tumblr_lx6jm5oMw81qdxgc6o1_500.jpg tumblr_m37hnfRipV1qdbltwo1_500.png Tumblr m74ldv98lt1qmy8bxo1 500.png Tumblr m6rpen9uo81qgummfo1 500.jpg tumblr_m7p1hbuHDM1r7fnpto1_500.jpg Sexyphotochriscolfer.jpg 431722_10151129688193612_785682521_n.jpg Videos thumb|310px|left|Glee Chris Colfer (Kurt) cantando i want to hold your hand en el episodio "Grilled Cheesus" Curiosidades *Durante el rodaje de Laryngitis, cuando Kurt y Brittany se besan le dijeron que era muy buen besador pero tenia que bajar el tono para el episodio. *Junto con dos amigos robó cosas desde la sala de profesores en la escuela secundaria. *Está relacionado con Jesse James (Él es el primo de su tatarabuela). *Es muy fan de Ryan Murphy, incluso antes de audicionar para Glee. thumb|194px *Le encanta Wicked. *Él inventó un deporte llamado "Dardos Ninja". Se trata de lanzar estrellas ninja (shuriken) a una diana. *Dianna Agron escribió una página entera sobre él cuando ganó el Time de las 100 personas más influyentes. *Fue educado en casa al final de la escuela secundaria para escapar de la intimidación. *Admira Helena Bonham Carter y gritó cuando la conoció. *Tiene dislexia autodiagnosticada. *Escribió y dirigió Shirley Todd, una parodia musical de Sweeney Todd durante su último año de escuela secundaria. También interpretó a Mr. Lovett. *Fue asistente de dirección teatral un beneficio para el Hospital de Niños del Valle de cuando tenía 14 años. *Fue a la universidad tres semanas antes de unirse al elenco de Glee. *Estudió francés durante 3 años. *Se ha roto varios huesos y ha tenido varias heridas en el rodaje de la serie. Por ejemplo, cuando rodaron la canción "Jump", se hizo daño en el cuello cuando realizaba una voltereta hacia atrás. *Conoce el alfabeto sordomudo. *Se dio un beso con su co-estrella Darren Criss en la última parada de la gira Glee Europea de Dublín, Irlanda. * Tanto él como Kevin McHale se cambiaron en los vestuarios femeninos durante los conciertos de Glee Live! porque el de los chicos olía mal. *Fue el segundo del elenco en llegar al millón de seguidores en Twitter. * Tiene una pulsera que se relaciona con Darren Criss. *Se ve a sí mismo como un gran nerd. *Fue votado como el mayor genio al acertar al azar un trivia de historias de castillos europeos. *Para calentar sus cuerdas vocales empieza a cantar "Don't Cry For Me Argentina ' y después "And I'm Telling You" *Sus compañeros de reparto consideran a Chris y a Cory los más divertidos del reparto. Cory se considera payaso y Chris se considera como sarcástico y crítico. *Dice que "I have nothing" es la canción más difícil que ha interpretado en lo que lleva de serie. *Él, Adam Lambert y Alex Newell son los únicos contratenores del reparto. *Chris gana alrededor de 45 mil dólares por episodio. *Si pudiera tener cualquier superpoder sería la telekinesis. *Darren Criss dijo en una entrevista que durante la filmación de The First Time él y Chris no contenian la risa en la escena de la cama, hubieron alrededor de 15 o 18 tomas hasta que lo lograron. *Tiene un gato llamado Brian y un perro llamado Cooper. *En una nota dijo que no es parecido a Kurt y que no tiene la menor idea sobre moda. *Se resigno con el deseo de que su voz sea mas grave, ya que el médico a los 19 le dijo que no iba a cambiar. *El y Lea Michele son buenos amigos desde que inicio la serie pero no son los mejores amigos ya que el mejor amigo de Lea es Jonathan Groff y la mejor amiga de Chris es Ashley Fink. *Era fan de Darren Criss por el musical donde este participo: "A Very potter musical" * Está obsesionado con las Llamas * Su ship con Darren Criss se llama "Crisscolfer" * Ha escrito varios libros como lo son "The Land Of Stories" * Tiene una hermana llamada Hannah quien padece de epilepsia. * Al parecer es muy unido a Dot Jones y su esposa. * Conocía a Darren Criss por su actuación en "A Very Potter Musical" * Darren Criss subió una foto con Colfer usando el nombre que bautiza a su pareja "CrissColfer" como descripción. * Hay rumores verídicos de que salió con Darren Criss. Categoría:Actores Categoría:Actores Principales Categoría:Actores LGBT Categoría:Invitados en The Glee Project Categoría:Klaine